


Kifu Call

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not so much a punishment as a combination of interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kifu Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> Written for the [Hikago Day Drabble Exchange](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/82858.html).

The only light in the room came from the computer screen, illuminating Isumi's face as he struggled to focus. "7-9," he said with a gasp. His eyes closed. "Can I stop now?"

Ogata lifted his head, licking his lips. "Of course not. You can't stop just after Yoshida extended. Tell me what Matsumoto did." He took a deep breath and took Isumi's cock back into his mouth.

"5-12," Isumi said, letting his fingers twine through the older man's hair. "Look, as much as I appreciate this, couldn't you, hngh, finish and then I can read these to you in bed?"

"Next," Ogata said as he pulled back to tease at the head of Isumi's dick. 

"7-11." Isumi spread his legs further, pushing himself harder against Ogata's tongue. "Quit it, you tease. We're forty-seven moves in." He licked his own lips and let out a groan. "2-11."

Ogata began to speed up his pace, taking just enough to Isumi's length into his mouth that he could groan around it. He slapped his hand against the younger man's thigh to encourage him to keep reading the kifu.

"2-12!" Isumi slid down in the chair slightly, hands gripping the ends of the armrests. "7-12. 6-11. 6-12. Damn it, more!"

Sliding his arms under Isumi's calves, Ogata pulled him closer, angling his throat so that he could take all of the younger man in, sucking hard when his lips were wrapped around the base.

"6-10. 9-11. Tengen!" Isumi thrust his hips upward at the same time that he pushed the other man's head against him, grunting as he came. 

Sputtering slightly, Ogata pulled off a moment later, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. "That wasn't very polite."

Isumi leaned back in the chair, smiling. "And neither is making me read you the kifu to the latest Ouza prelim final when I haven't had the chance to catch up to this point."

"I'll make it up to you, then."

Leaning forward again, Isumi wiped a strand of drool from Ogata's chin. "But you're exactly the kind of man who makes promises he doesn't keep."


End file.
